narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clone Snake: Serpent Technique
Jutsu or summon I rather thought about this as a justu, not a part of the Summoning Technique. Norleon (talk) 14:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it has the general characteristics of a summoning moreso than ninjutsu. Kabuto performs a simple hand seal and then slams his palm flat onto the surface of the water, "summoning" the creature from the spray of water created by Narut's Rasengan. That said, it could well be some form of Suiton, or could perhaps utilize those tiny snakes that Kabuto created from Orochimaru's cells. Since Kabuto doesn't give a name for the attack or any real information about its properties, we really know nothing about it. FF-Suzaku (talk) 19:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think this article is necessary. Kabuto just made the snakes form into a large one, its not a summon or a jutsu and it's not even chakra either.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:42, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think this article is unnecessary. It's nothing we have seen before, neither from Kabuto nor any other person. Kabuto made a handseal before activating the technique, which is, I guess, a certain evidence that chakra takes part here, therefore, it is a jutsu or at least a part of a jutsu. It is also strong enough to subdue Naruto. Seems to be a bit too much to ignore in my eyes.Norleon (talk) 23:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I personally think that we shouldn't do anything until next week when the next episode comes out, to found out more about it. Oh and OmegaRasengan it would be ignorant to get rid of this article, firstly he made a hand seal meaning that a technique was used, secondly this site is for documenting the official naruto series, not picking parts of it that we want and getting rid of what we don't want. (talk) 23:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan , : 1. The "chakra snake" is just a bunch of itty bitty snakes formed together, not a separate snake, 2. So what if he used a hand seal? Shinobi use hand seals to activate exploding tags and control creatures, 3. It's not stupid to get rid of an article that has no need to be and 4. Do not accuse me of wanting an article deleted just because I want it to. I think that it's unecessary, not "oh I want to get gone cuz I don't like it".--OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :: *1 How do you know if that's the snakes he used before, ya got any proof? *2 Shinobi using hand seals to activate exploding tags, is a rudimentary technique, like Shunshin no jutsu. *3 This wiki is made to document the entire naruto series, if you what to delete "unnecessary" things, why don't you start delete'n unnamed resurrected shinobi's pages who have never been named or had lines? *4 You said and i quote "Do not accuse me of wanting an article deleted just because i want it to"", mind rephrasing that? (talk) 07:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Anyway, my suggestion remains that we just keep the page t'ill next week when more is shown, rather than having to recreate the page after delete'n it. (talk) 07:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :What part of don't accuse me of wanting an article because I want it to does not make sense to you? I'm not saying I want it gone just because I want it gone, I'm saying don't accuse me of it... And plus, those shinobi will eventually be given names and they will have a roles in this arc no doubt. And the black snakes of Kabuto's came from the water like the ones that made the Hidan clone. Anymore dumb things left to say?--OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :: *1 Don't insult and offend people here, it doens't convince people to side with you. We can have a polite conversation without argueing and acting like fools, and find an even ground. *2 Sorry for the misunderstanding, the way you worded it made it sound like you were talking in circles. *3 Don't just assume those unnamed resurrected shinobi will be expanded on. There were plenty more shinobi Kabuto resurrected in the shinobi world war arc in the anime, we have yet to even see them. *4 Why don't we make an article for the snakes made from Orochimaru's DNA a page and treat it like the Parasitic Destruction Bugs that Shinō (and other Aburame members) use for their techniques? Like a creature used as the basis for a technique. (talk) 07:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :I don't insult to side with me and I never said you were dumb. The edo guys wouldn't have been introduced if they weren't going to have importance. The ones from the war were just for the background and did absolutely nothing unlike the ones from this episode. All of Kabuto's known edo zombies have been named and had little to some background spilled out but this isn't the place to discuss about them. A page for the little snakes isn't really a bad idea really. I think the page should renamed "Microscopic Snakes" or whatever rather than this.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't think this page should be renamed that. I think we should get a close up shot of the snakes, there's like 3 seconds where you can make out the individual snakes in the episode, then make an article for them with Body Recreation and this thing as derived techniques. As for the whole Edo thing, I don't know, we've got three swordsmen, a guy with weird knives, a big fist fighter and a dude with a flaming neck brace. Honestly I think the Edo Tensei for this arc are just going to be reduced to fodder, Hidan, Deidara and Hayate being the main named patsies for Kabuto's forces. Still, not the place to discuss it. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 08:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC)--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 08:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC)--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 08:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Hawkeye2701, I can upload a picture of the bunch of snakes kabuto lifts out of the water as if he can use the force. Then, we can make a new article about those snakes and finalize this article (I guess we have to rename it) and the one about the body recreation technique. how does that sound?Norleon (talk) 13:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Hawkeye: see this is why I get pissy with you guys when you just skim through what I say. I didn't say rename this page, Microscopic Snakes, I was giving an example. Norleon: it doesn't make sense to just make another page about something that is the exact same thing as this page. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: How in the world do you know that the giant snake kabuto made came from those microscopic snakes? Do you have any proof? Besides even if it was made from those snakes, then it would still deserve a jutsu article cause he made a hand seal (as as you say) then he makes the giant snake from the little ones. It would be the same as the parasitic destruction insects that Shinō uses. Are you suggesting that we get rid of the page for the insects and lop that into the parasitic destruction insects technique page? (talk) 18:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :::: I really don't see a reason to "get pissy" here, we are just discussing and if an opinion is overruled there isn't anything to get angry about. And I think it does make sense to give the microscopic snakes an own page, since they are responsible for at least two techniques, have something to do with orochimaru's DNA and somehow react on the spring water in the Hole.Norleon (talk) 18:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::@ Yhwach: I don't have a real proof, but it sound logical to me as the snakes spread around the whole lake. And I never said that this page should be deleted, I just said we give the snakes their own page and reference this technique alongside the other one on it.Norleon (talk) 18:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, why don't we get some admins to give some suggestions as well and then we'll vote and that'll decide what we do with this page (and the microscopic snakes)? How would that do? (talk) 18:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach : My vote would be to- *1 Keep this page as a seperate jutsu (don't scald me for it, i just can't imagine it be'n the microscopic snakes), that go's something like "After making some hand seals Kabuto slams his hand on a water surface, generating a burst of red sparks followed by a large dark coloured snake being summoned, that Kabuto can then use to push an enemy underwater in an effort to drown them." *2 Make a page for the microscopic snakes and treat it like the aburame's parasitic destruction insects and the technique named after them. The only diference being that the microscopic snakes are used for the body revival technique. However it would probably be better to just make the page for the microscopic snakes and just keep the chakra snake page in reserve until next week when we get to see more about it to make a better concensus. (talk) 18:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach The only problem I see with this is the summon classification, that's obviously wrong.--Elveonora (talk) 20:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : I know huh? I mean we don't classify the Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet Technique as summoning a dragon. (talk) 20:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach ::Yes, I actually never thought about this as a character. So it just has to be changed into a jutsu.Norleon (talk) 20:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Did everything everyone agreed on. Now the infobox just needs to be deleted.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : I think you did a good job with those pages. (talk) 21:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Article not appearing anywhere? What's the issue with this page not appearing in any infoboxes? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Effect? I've never been quite happy with the description of this technique, mostly because if Naruto had been standing on the Shore the technique wouldn't have forced him under the water at all and with being in its jaws and all it seems more that it was simply meant to charge and devour the target. Then again, with the recent revelation of Naruto seemingly infected to the core with freaky snakes I think we can all agree there's something more going on with this technique. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 08:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC)